Yang Keempat Apa?
by Melvin Hann
Summary: Ketika anggota tim basket reguler Teiko menghabiskan waktu mereka saat terkunci di gym sekolah dengan melakukan tebak-tebakan. /"Aku tidak mungkin salah Tetsuya"/./"Apa bedanya dengan jawabanku tadi nodayo?"/. Apakah kali ini Kuroko memberikan pertanyaan absurd kepada anggota GoM yang lain? RnR please?


**Yang Keempat Apa?**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD Ngawur, DLDR minna-san~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu sore menjelang senja merupakan salah satu waktu yang cukup jarang digunakan oleh klub di SMA Teiko, pengecualian bagi yang memiliki jadwal pertandingan ataupun yang akan mengikuti olimpiade tingkat sekolah maupun nasional. Mungkin mereka akan bertahan di sekolah dan mengambil jadwal latihan yang sedikit lebih padat dari biasanya. Salah satu pengecualian diberikan untuk klub aktif yang paling rajin serta terpopuler di sekolah yaitu basket. Para anggota reguler tim basket SMA Teiko nampak menambah jadwal latihan untuk menyambut seleksi _Winter Cup_ yang akan dilaksanakan mulai minggu depan. Hal itu membuat para anggota tim reguler harus merasakan 'latihan neraka' dari kapten mereka.

Jam dinding yang terletak tepat di atas pintu masuk _gym_ nampak menunjukkan angka 18.26 PM waktu yang sudah cukup larut mengingat seharusnya latihan mereka sudah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Namun sepertinya masalah sedang iseng menghinggapi mereka. "Pintu ini sepertinya memang terkunci dari luar" seru seorang pemuda berwajah teflon bersurai _baby blue_ yang terdeteksi bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Perkataan sang sixth phantom mengundang helaan nafas dari teman-teman bersurai pelangi kebanggaan SMA Teiko yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Contohnya saja Murasakibara yang tengah menatap malas ataupun Kise yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi _sensei_ terlebih dahulu untuk membuka pintu itu. Kalian tunggulah sebentar" ucap sang kapten sambil mengambil _smartphone_ dari dalam tas selempang berwarna _cyan_ miliknya, dan beranjak untuk menelpon pembimbing klub basket mereka. Yang lain hanya mengangguk bersamaan dan mulai duduk dengan posisi melingkar sambil menunggu Akashi selesai menelpon.

"Sebenarnya kenapa pintu itu bisa terkunci segala sih?" Aomine Daiki nampak menggeram kesal sambil sesekali mengabsen nama-nama penghuni kebun binatang. "Berisik Aomine, kau pikir cuma kau saja yang kesal hah? Kita semua disini juga kesal _nodayo_ " Midorima berkata dengan cukup emosi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun sesenti pun. Mereka berdua tampak adu mulut yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh tiga orang lainnya.

"Aka _-chin_ lama sekali menelponnya" Murasakibara berkata sambil terus memasukkan pocky ke dalam mulutnya. "Murasakibara- _cchi_ jorok, kunyah dulu makananmu yang benar baru bicara _ssu_ " ucap Kise sambil bergidik ngeri melihat cara makan kawan raksasa ungu yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sementara Kuroko hanya diam sambil mengangguk membenarkan perkataan si model berambut pirang tersebut. "Tapi mulut- " perkataan Murasakibara terpotong akibat interupsi dari Akashi yang nampak telah selesai dengan acara telpon-menelponnya. " _Sensei_ bilang, dia tidak tahu kalau tadi kita masih ada di ruang ganti. Katanya dia akan datang sekitar setengah jam lagi untuk membawa kunci gym" ucap Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati teman-temannya dan duduk di samping Midorima.

"Hah? Yang benar saja, padahal dia yang menuruh kita untuk lebih giat latihan agar bisa lolos penyisihan _Winter Cup_ , tapi kita semua malah dikunci di dalam gym ini" Aomine mulai menggerutu yang dihadiahi deathglare gratis dari raja gunting kebanggaan Teiko."Daiki, jangan membuatku tambah kesal dengan mendengarkan ocehanmu yang tidak berguna itu" Akashi nampak mulai mengacungkan gunting merah yang entah kapan sudah ada di tangannya. "Baik Akashi" Aomine mulai berkeringat dingin dan tutup suara. Keheningan menyeliputi gym untuk beberapa saat sampai Kuroko mulai angkat bicara untuk menghilangkan aura tegang di sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain tebak-tebakan saja? Lagi pula setengah jam itu cukup lama" Kuroko berkata sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang amat sangat tipis, bahkan saking tipisnya tidak ada satupun yang menyadari senyumnya, sungguh fenomena yang langka."Aku setuju dengan ide Kuroko- _cchi ssu_ " Kise nampak menampilkan senyum sejuta _watt_ nya. Yang lain nampak mengangguk-angguk saja tanda setuju, pengecualian bagi Murasakibara yang masih melakukan kegiatan lahap-melahap makanannya. Lagipula mengisi waktu luang sambil bermain tebak-tebakan bukan ide yang buruk juga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan memberikan soalnya. Sebenarnya tebak-tebakan ini sedang _trend_ di kelasku. Kalian hanya harus menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan memperhatikan pola dari soalnya saja" jelas Kuroko singkat. "Seperinya menarik Tetsuya, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan darimu" jawab Akashi dengan penuh keyakinan. "Ayo mulai Kuro _-chin_ " ucap Murasakibara dengan nada sedikit antusias tangannya masih sibuk membabat habis keripik kentang rasa rumput laut di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik. Yang pertama akar, yang kedua batang, yang ketiga dahan, yang keempat apa?" Kuroko mengakhiri pertanyaannya dan mulai menatap temannya satu per satu. "Jawabannya daun _nodayo_ " dengan penuh keyakinan Midorima mengemukakan jawabannya. "Salah Midorima-kun" jawaban Kuroko hanya mendatangkan kernyitan di dahi Midorima. "Kalau begitu jawabannya pasti pohon" ucap Aomine yang dihadiahi gelengan oleh Kuroko. Yang lain nampak mulai bingung dengan pertanyaan Kuroko. Kalau bukan daun dan pohon lantas jawabannya apa?.

"Yang keempat ranting?" jawab Akashi setengah yakin dia cukup ragu dengan jawabannya. "Akashi-kun benar jawabannya yang keempat ranting". Akashi hanya tersenyum, ternyata soalnya mudah saja pikirnya. "Baiklah soal kedua, yang pertama telur, yang kedua ulat, yang ketiga kepompong, yang keempat apa?" kembali Kuroko menatap teman-temannya. "Tentu saja kupu-kupu Tetsuya, anak SD tahu itu" ucap Akashi dengan yakin. "Sayang sekali Akashi _-kun_ , bukan itu jawabannya" jawab Kuroko dengan polosnya. Akashi nampak terdiam sesaat, dia cukup shock saat jawabannya diklaim salah. "Tidak mungkin jawabanku salah Tetsuya itu pelajaran anak SD, dari dulu siklus metamorfosis kupu-kupu itu sudah pasti telur, ulat, kepompong, setelah itu kupu-kupu" jelas Akashi tidak terima, tentu karena dia absolut dan tidak pernah salah.

"Akashi _-kun_ , tebak-tebakanku ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan metamorfosis. Pokoknya jawabanmu salah" Akashi hanya diam mendengar perkataan bayangan Teiko itu, mulai sekarang nampaknya motto 'selalu benar' sudah tinggal kenangan. "Yang keempat mati, ya mungkin saja ulatnya mati sebelum jadi kupu-kupu kan?" jawab Aomine asal. "Aomine _-kun_ , jawabanmu tepat sekali" semua yang ada di ruangan gym terkejut sambil menatap Kuroko, kemudian beralih ke Aomine. Yang tatapannya paling tajam sudah pasti Akashi, dia cukup kesal bagaimana bisa jawabannya yang paling logis bisa kalah dengan jawaban ngawur si pemuda tan dihadapannya ini.

"Loh kok bisa? Kuroko _-cchi_ jawabannya kok aneh sih ssu?" tanya Kise yang memasang wajah bingung. "Tentu saja bisa, karena memang itu jawabannya Kise _-kun_ " Kise mengangguk-angguk paham meskipun dalam hati masih bingung. "Berikan pertanyaan lain lagi Tetsuya, kali ini aku pasti benar" Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai menatap intens ke arah Kuroko. "Baiklah, soal berikutnya, perhatikan betul-betul kata-kata dalam soalnya. Yang pertama kartu, yang kedua kunci, yang ketiga melodi, yang keempat apa?" Kuroko memberikan pertanyaan yang agak rumit dan cukup sulit bagi teman-temannya.

Dua menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menjawab. Mereka tampak berpikir keras memikirkan apa kira-kira jawaban untuk soal yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Kuroko. 'Kartu, kunci, dan melodi? Apa maksudnya not balok? Atau mungkin permainan kartu?' Akashi nampak berpikir keras, mau tidak mau dia harus bisa menjawab pertanyaan kali ini bagaimanapun harga dirinya sebagai kapten absolut sedang dipertaruhkan. Kise mulai jengah dan pada akhirnya angkat bicara "Kuroko _-cchi_ soalnya susah, berikan pentunjuk atau yang lainnya dong ssu" Kise mulai merengek-rengek kepada Kuroko yang hanya dijawab helaan nafas oleh empunya pertanyaan. "Apanya yang susah sih? Aku sudah bilang perhatikan kata-katanya, tapi baiklah aku akan berikan petunjuk tambahan. Petunjuknya adalah, anggap saja pertanyaanku seperti menjawab soal _essay_ " ucap Kuroko singkat. "Aku tidak mengerti Kuro _-chin_ " Murasakibara nampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu jawabannya harus dijelaskan dulu _nodayo_?" Midorima nampak memainkan spidol warna _pink_ ditangannya, lucky item cancer hari ini.

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk menjawab saja Midorima _-kun_?" Kuroko menatap lurus ke arah _shooting guard_ Teiko itu. "Baiklah, jawabannya mungkin adalah lagu dengan tema perasaan?" entah kenapa dia jadi balik bertanya kepada Kuroko. "Salah, sayang sekali Midorima _-kun_ " Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi yang diam sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba Akashi menyeringai setan ke arah Kuroko dan memberikan jawaban, kali ini tidak akan salah pikir Akashi "Yang keempat cermin" yang lain terkejut dengan jawaban tidak nyambung dari kapten mereka, sepertinya Akashi terlalu frustasi karena menganggap berlebihan permainan tebak-tebakan ini.

"Benar sekali Akashi _-kun_. Sepertinya kau sudah tahu cara menjawab pertanyaan ini" Kuroko memasang wajah datar andalannya yang disambut kekehan pelan dari sang kapten. "Tentu saja Tetsuya, setelah mendengar petunjuk terakhir dari mu, aku akhirnya mengerti bahwa pertanyaan yang kau berikan ternyata sangatlah mudah" Akashi hanya tersenyum miring ke arah Kuroko. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengerti bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?". Pertanyaan dari Kuroko dianggapi dengan anggukan dari semua pemuda bersurai pelangi yang tengah duduk melingkar di dalam _gym_ SMP Teiko.

"Yang pertama atap, yang kedua dinding, yang ketiga lantai. Yang keempat apa?". Dahi mengernyit bingung. Nampak cuma Akashi yang mangut-mangut mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko tadi. Jelas, karena dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan rekan-rekannya yang lain untuk mencoba menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Apakah jawabannya jendela?"

"Bukan Midorima _-kun_ "

"Mungkin pintu?"

"Salah Murasakibara _-kun_ "

"Terus apa? Mungkinkah sesuatu yang berurutan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Hei Akashi kau tahu jawabannya?" Aomine melempar pandang ke arah Akashi yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis menyimak jawaban yang dilontarkan teman-temannya.

"Tentu Daiki. Jawabannya adalah yang keempat jendela dan pintu. Benar kan Tetsuya?".

"Benar sekali. Kau hebat Akashi _-kun_ "

Semua yang ada di sana minus Kuroko dan Akashi hanya terdiam. Lebih tepatnya memasang ekspresi ' _are you kidding me_?'. Yang paling shock tentu saja Midorima dan Murasakibara si empunya jawaban yang sama persis dengan Akashi lontarkan tadi. Murasakibara nampak diam ' _apa mungkin karena jawabannya tidak lengkap ya_?' pikirnya sambil mangut-mangut. Midorima segera berdiri dari duduknya, berniat protes.

"Apa bedanya dengan jawaban kami tadi _nodayo_?" Midorima mulai putus urat sabarnya. Bahkan tanpa sadar dia sudah menunjuk-nunjuk kapten iblis mereka dengan _lucky item pinky_ yang dibawanya. Cari mati rupanya pikir yang lain.

Aura gelap mulai muncul di sekitar Akashi. Dia absolut, apabila ada yang protes berarti sama saja dengan cari mati. "Kau mau protes Shintarou? Apakah kau mau kepalamu berlubang saat ini juga?" Akashi berkata sambil mengacungkan gunting merah keramatnya. Midorima tampak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai turun di pelipisnya ' _Matilah aku_ ' innernya mulai berkata dengan dramatis. Midorima mulai membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang dapat meredakan ketegangannya dengan Akashi. Sangat tidak lucu apabila dia mati dan kemudian masuk ke dalam _headline_ surat kabar berisi ' _Seorang remaja meninggal dengan kepala berlubang akibat tidak terima dengan jawaban tebak-tebakan' hell_ yeah dia tidak mau mati konyol seperti itu sebelum cita-citanya sebagai dokter muda terwujud.

Nampaknya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Pintu ruang gym terbuka dari luar. Munculah sosok lelaki paruh baya dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam _gym_ SMA Teiko. "Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?" pertanyaan dari sang guru pembimbing basket yang dari tadi mereka tunggu nampak seperti suara malaikat bagi Midorima. Setidaknya kali ini dia selamat dari Akashi si hantu gunting.

"Tidak juga _sensei_ , terima kasih karena sudah mau repot-repot datang kemari" Aura gelap disekeliling Akashi pun menghilang. Ia beranjak mendekati lelaki paruh baya tersebut dan nampak berbincang-bencing sedikit. Beberapa langkah diambil, dan ia memutar badannya sedikit ke arah belakang tepat di mana teman-temannya berada. "Kalian, pulanglah. Besok aku tidak ingin ada yang datang terlambat latihan pagi, dan kau Shintarou kali ini kumaafkan. Bila kalian sudah selesai kunci pintunya". Perintah mutlak Akashi sambil melemparkan kuci gym ke arah Midorima yang masih terpaku ditempatnya semula sementara yang lain hanya menyahut perkataan Akashi dengan anggukan yang dilakukan serentak. Sepertinya mereka harus 'latihan neraka' lagi besok pagi.

Akashi dan sensei nampak pergi berdua terlebih dahulu sambil merundingkan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan dalam babak penyisihan _Winter Cup_ nanti. Anggota yang lain nampak memperhatikan punggung Akashi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan hanya suaranya pun terdengar sayup-sayup dari kejauhan. Sepertinya mereka harus sudah mengakhiri acara _'tebak-tebakan'_ mereka.

Setidaknya mereka sekarang bisa langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan tidur di kasur yang hangat, mengingat cuaca di luar cukup dingin. Mereka nampak berbenah dan mulai beranjak dari lantai _gym_ yang dingin tak terkecuali Murasakibara dengan segala macam snack dan bungkusan sisa sampahnya. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko meninggalkan sampah kepunyaannya di area gym yang bisa saja membangkitkan iblis tidur seperti insiden Midorima tadi.

"Kuroko- _cchi~_ bisa beri tahu bagaimana cara menjawab teka-teki yang tadi _ssu_?" Kise mulai angkat bicara. Yang lain nampak ikut mengangguk, tak terkecuali Midorima yang masih merasa kesal karena jawabannya salah, padahal jawaban Akashi saja benar, yah meskipun beda sedikit sih pikirnya.

"Caranya mudah Kise- _kun_. Caranya adalah jangan pikirkan jawabannya, tapi perhatikan soalnya" Kuroko menjawab dengan nada monoton khasnya. Langkah keempat orang lainnya yang tadinya mulai memasuki area luar sekolah pun akhirnya terhenti. Mereka berempat saling pandang. Tanda tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Kuroko. ' _Masa kalau menjawab soal jawabannya tidak usah dipikirkan?'_ batin mereka dalam hati. Dalam hitungan detik ketika Kise mulai mengalihkan pandang kembali ke arah Kuroko yang ia dapat hanyalah angin kosong. Sepertinya saat sepersekian detik tadi saat mereka semua tengah asyik berbalas pandang, Kuroko melakukan misdirection andalannya untuk kabur dari pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"JANGAN KABUR SEMBARANGAN KUROKO/ _CCHI/CHIN_ /TETSU"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Berkenankah reader sekalian meluangkan waktu untuk ngereview ff gaje ini? Kalo gak sempet kasih fav aja gak papa kok :v.**


End file.
